Cravings
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Squall hates bacon. So why does he want some? Warning: Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! Finally writing more cub crack! I've had some serious writers block but I believe I'm back!**

"Seifer."  
"Hnn?"**  
**"I'm hungry."

Seifer cracks an eye open to look at his brunette lover before burying his face back into his pillow. The one time he actually wanted to sleep in because of a certain baby giving him a headache…his boyfriend wanted him to make breakfast. Hell fucking no. He dealt with a sick Kisa all night so he was sure that Squall could make something simple for himself.

"I'm too tired Kitten. Make some cereal."**  
**"We're out of milk remember? You drank the rest of it when you got home yesterday."**  
**"Then yogurt."**  
**Squall's face twists into disgust. "It has fruit chunks in it."**  
**"Then why the hell do you buy it?"**  
**"You and Kisa eat it."**  
**Seifer huffs. "Have you tried cooking something simple like eggs?"**  
**"…I've been cleaning the walls the past two hours."

Seifer looks up from his pillow and stares at the brunette. The man could fight. He could go through nine months of pregnancy _and_ give birth to his child. Hell, he could change diapers and clean up baby puke without even grimacing. Seifer did monster guts but not puke. Squall was apparently too challenged to cook food with blonde sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Fine. What do you want?"**  
**"Bacon."  
**  
**Seifer stares at Squall again.  
**  
**"Are you pregnant?"**  
**Squall scowls. "Are you calling me fat?"**  
**"I didn't say anything like that so that proves you are. You only eat bacon when you're pregnant."**  
**"Seifer. I'm not pregnant."**  
**"Last time I gave you bacon after you had Kisa, you took one bite before giving the rest to me. We're going to see the doc. Get the baby."

SSSSSSSSSSS

"What did you do to him this time?"  
"I think I knocked him up again."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He wanted bacon for breakfast."

Dr. Kadowaki raises an eyebrow at the pouting possible mother-to-be.

"I see what you mean."

She retrieves the needed equipment and applies gel to the brunette's stomach after Seifer wrestles the shirt off of him and the doctor snorts after a few minutes.

"What's so funny?"  
"Seifer knows you like the back of his hand."  
Squall glares at Seifer. "I don't get why that's funny though."  
Dr. Kadowaki points at the screen. "You've got a six-month-old and already expecting twins."

Both males stare at the screen before Squall pulls Seifer down by his shirt with a scowl.

"Seifer. You are getting fixed."  
"No way! I'm fulfilling my promise of making our own army!"  
"Fine. You can have the kids."  
"Hell no. That's your job."  
"Then forget it. Now get me some bacon. I'm still hungry."  
"Yes Princess. Fresh or frozen?"  
"Whatever is faster."  
"Alright. Fine."

Seifer leaves the infirmary and Squall gets up after cleaning up and putting his shirt back on. Twins. Dear Hyne, he was going to castrate the man if he came within ten yards of him for sex after the twins were born. If Seifer thought he was difficult with Kisa, he was going to make sure it was hell for him now.

**SSSSSSSSSSS  
Short and simple. Don't know if this is going to stay a one-shot or not. Depends on the reviews I get. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone had asked if this was somewhat of an alternate universe to my other Kisa fics and the answer is yes. Actually, more like a what-if situation. I'm adding another chapter for all you wonderful people out there that reviewed BUT I'm lazy and just skipping to after the twins are born. Enjoy!**

"Blonde! Why are they always blonde?! Is it too much to ask for ONE of our cubs to have brown hair?!"  
Seifer smirks and brushes back the brunette's sweaty bangs. "I'm just so awesome. They want to be just like me."  
Squall scowls at the blonde. "I'm suing you."  
"For not giving you a baby with brown hair? That sounds like a personal issue. Get some sleep."  
"Give me my other cub."  
"Yes, my overly tired lion. I have to go make sure that Irvine isn't giving Kisa any sugar anyway."

Seifer hands the newborn in his arms to Squall, who immediately hides him under the sheets with his brother, much like he had done with Kisa. It was his way of protecting the babies from unwelcome eyes, and it helped him sleep since he knew they were safe with him. Once Seifer was sure his younger lover was asleep, he headed to the Garden's cafeteria where he knew his son and the sharpshooter would be, and indeed found them. Kisa was eating French toast with syrup and powdered sugar all over them and Seifer vowed to kill Irvine when he had the chance. He was seriously getting tired of chasing Kisa all over the apartment just to get him in his pajamas.

"So…?"  
Seifer sits in the chair next to Kisa, takes away the rest of his French toast, and finishes it before answering the cowboy. "Squall's suing me because we have no brunette's."  
Irvine laughs. "How'd that go?"  
"He'll forget about it."  
"Did you guys name them?"  
"Yes. Baby number two and baby number three."

Irvine deadpans at the ex-knight.

"So is that a no?"  
"Lucas Alexander and Cole Everett."  
"I still think the two of you come up with weird names."  
"They're not weird. They're uncommon."  
Zell walks over with some pancakes and takes his place next to Irvine. "How's Squall?"  
"Sleeping and hiding the kids. No one will be able to see them until the doc lets him go."  
"How long will that be?"  
"Well…Luke tore him a little so maybe a day or two. The doc used a cure on him so that helped speed up the recovery," Kisa rubs his eyes before crawling onto Seifer's lap and the man holds him close to his chest.  
"I still can't get the idea of you having three kids at nineteen wrapped around my head. Give the wife a break."  
"Believe me cowboy. I wasn't expecting more kids until this one was at least three."  
"Look how well that worked out. You can't keep your hands off Squall for five minutes!" Zell grins at the glare Seifer shoots at him.  
"I'd like to see you restrain yourself around his hot ass, but I'd have to kill you for touching. Now excuse me while I get child number one in bed for his nap."

Seifer gets up, being careful not to jostle Kisa, and carries him to the apartment above the dormitories. After tucking in the baby, Seifer makes his way to his room for his own nap until he hears a crash in the kitchen. An intruder? They must have had a death wish because Daddy didn't play nice. The blonde quietly retrieves Hyperion from his room and sneaks toward the kitchen and hides behind the wall close to the entryway. Once the figure gets close enough, the ex-knight pounces onto the intruder and holds his gunblade against their neck after he pins them down.

"Son, calm down. It's only me."  
Seifer stares down at the man for a few moments before getting off the raven. "Damn it old man. What the hell are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!"  
Laguna gets up and brushes himself off. "I got ahead with work so I decided to come earlier. Where's Squall?"  
"In the infirmary. One of the kids tore him but I'll probably wake up in the morning with him in bed next to me."  
"That's Squall for you. Has Kisa seen his brothers?"  
"Nope. Kitten's doing the whole hiding them thing. I was lucky to see them myself."  
"Then I guess everyone will have brunch tomorrow in the conference room. It will give everyone a chance to see the new family members."

Laguna walks out of the kitchen and into the living room and the blonde sighs as he watches the man make plans for tomorrow. The president was a family man…and was apparently talking to Selphie too much. Once he had his mind set on something, there was no stopping him. So he left his father-in-law to his plans while he went to take a much needed nap before Kisa woke up from his.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS  
There we go! Another chapter! This will be one of those 'I won't continue unless I get reviews' thing. I'm just making sure people are reading it and that if they like it, I will write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a body. No…scratch that. There were three he could feel and possibly a fourth. Seifer cracks a sleepy eye open and the first thing he discovers is Kisa sleeping soundly on his chest. The ex-knight looks to his side and sighs when he finds the twins tucked into his side and Squall on the opposite side with his head tucked under Seifer's chin. The brunette had left the infirmary, possibly due to being lonely since he had abandonment issues, and probably retrieved their oldest son from his crib. _Thank Hyne we have a king size bed._ Seifer carefully moves Kisa next to his brothers before petting chestnut hair to slowly rouse his sleeping 'wife'. A purr confirms his waking moments and storm-blue eyes open.

"Were you lonely?"

Squall hums. "I don't feel safe when I'm stuck in the infirmary."

"Well you should have had one of the dogs. We need to get up and get ready. Dad wants to have brunch with everyone."

"Of course he does."

Squall crawls out of bed and pulls on some clothes before starting to dress one of the twins. Seifer retrieves a baby sling from the closet and once Squall finishes dressing the twins, helps to put them both in comfortably. They figured buying another would be a waste of money since the two youngest were no bigger than Seifer's forearm, and when they grew they would already be walking.

"I'll get Kisa ready. Go grab the diaper bag and wait by the door."

"Okay."

Squall leaves the room and Seifer returns to the bed and removes Kisa's pajamas. The younger blonde whines from his father's disturbance, crawls under the covers, and Seifer smirks before tickling the toddler's sides. Kisa giggles and squirms, and the ex-knight throws off the covers and throws him over his shoulder.

"Come on kiddo. We're gonna go have breakfast with Grandpa."

"Grapa?"

"Yes. Grandpa."

Seifer tosses Kisa onto the bed and helps him into his clothes, then picks him back up and walks out to the living room. As they walk out the door, Seifer whistles, and two dogs run out to them and sit patiently next to him. Seifer had bought them for safety purposes ever since they had Kisa, and when the kids would get older, they would be accompanied by the dogs. Currently, they guarded Squall until he was done healing and could take up his gunblade again.

"Bandit. Rage. You stay with Mama and the babies."

The family leaves the apartment with the two dogs close behind and makes their way to the conference room. Once inside, Seifer catches the small brunette that throws herself at Squall and sets her back down on the ground. He didn't really want to take Squall and the twins to the infirmary because Selphie couldn't contain herself.

"Aww. I wanted to hug Squall and see the babies!"

"You can do that without tackling them. Be glad I stopped you. If you managed to tackle Squall, Rage would go after you even though he knows you're family. If you hurt Mama, he hurts you."

"That's a good thing! Not for me if it happened…but you know."

"Irvy!"

Kisa leans away from Seifer and toward Irvine, and the ex-knight swiftly deposits the toddler into the sharpshooter's arms. Ever since Kisa was born, the two had created a bond that Seifer knew wouldn't go away. Although Squall was still oblivious to it. Edea had a power to show people who their soul mates were with a golden light, and it connected to Kisa just like it connected him and Squall. He had yet to know about the twins.

"Breakfast is on the way! Now I would like to see my new grandchildren."

Laguna walks over to Squall and looks down into the sling after moving some of it away and smiles brightly.

"Looks like the blonde genes are going strong. Hopefully they'll have your eyes."

"They have the Loire genes. They were all small when they were born so they won't be as tall or big as Seifer."

"Well that's okay. Now let's go sit down. You look tired."

Squall nods and sits on the couch next to Laguna and the two get into their own quiet conversation. Something about visiting him more often in Esthar. No problem there. Kisa loved him.

Seifer smiles and looks toward the window, and his eyes widen at the sight before him. The few moments after that went in slow motion, and Seifer thought someone might have cast the spell on him. He yells for Irvine's attention then races over to Squall and stands in front of him with arms outstretched just as a bullet is fired. Then again and both bullets sink into his chest. Snarls and yelling meet his ears as he collapses, and the last thing he saw was Laguna kneeling over him, yelling his name that he couldn't hear.

**SSSSSSSSSS**

**For those that want to know what kind of dogs they have, Bandit is a German Shepard and Rage is a Doberman. Bandit is not as aggressive as Rage but still protective of Seifer and the family as you could see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Seifer groans and holds his chest as he attempts to sit up, but is immediately pushed back down onto Squall's lap. He quickly noticed the twins' absence but found them with others before he could freak out, and then noticed a currently sleeping Zell on the opposite couch. He couldn't have been hurt. He was nowhere near firing range, and he certainly didn't look hurt.

"What happened to Chickie?"

Squall sighs with a hint of relief. "You just got shot in the chest twice and the first thing you do is worry about Zell?"

"Speaking about that…what the hell happened?"

"Dr. Kadowaki was on her way up to scold me for leaving the infirmary, so she was able to pull out the bullets and heal you. Thankfully there wasn't any serious damage. As for Zell, he just suddenly went nuts on the guy that shot you so she gave him a tranquilizer."

Seifer chuckles, soon regretting it, and winces in from the lingering pain in his chest. After a few moments of letting the pain subside, he sits up against the couch and looks around the room. Everyone seemed to be unscathed, and the dogs were lying by the couch, but he didn't see the man who had shot them. Had he gotten away? He doubted it. The dogs would have gone after him.

"He's in one of the high security detention cells. It seems he's one of those people who are after one of us because of something that happened during the war."

"Has anyone figured out why Zell flipped?"

Irvine coughs and looks away. "That should be obvious."

Seifer raises an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…Squall and the twins were in immediate danger. He looked at one of them…and…well…"

The ex-knight's eyes widen. "No way. Which one?"

"Lucas," Squall answers.

Seifer runs his hand over his face before peeking through parted fingers at the slumbering martial artist. Zell had, for lack of a better word, imprinted on Lucas. Soul mates were decided beforehand, but the imprinting pretty much sealed the deal. Now the only one left to figure out was Cole, and he had an inkling it was gonna be weird. For now though, he was going to worry about now, and right now he was hungry.

"I'm starving. What's for eats?"

Laguna smiles. "Whatever your heart desires. They made everything under the sun you could think of. Kisa is currently enjoying applesauce."

"Bacon sounds good," The blonde grins when Squall makes a face of disgust. "Some eggs and hash browns, too."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Ow. Fuck. Hang on."

Seifer leans against the wall, and Irvine shakes his head as he allows the blonde to rest. "Idiot. What if those bullets killed you?"

"Better me than Squall and the twins. Besides, I'm fine."

"You were dead for five minutes, and let me just say that I never want to see Squall cry again."

"What? He said the doc-"

"She did get there in time. If she had been there any later, your death would have been permanent. Don't you ever do that again!"

Seifer scowls. "I'm sorry for protecting my family on instinct!"

Irvine groans. "I meant don't scare us like that again. It was scary enough to hear you were dead let alone Squall looking so lost. You mean everything to him just like a soul-mate should. I never want to see anyone go through that kind of emotional pain anymore."

"I don't either."

"…come on. Let's get you to the apartment so you can get some rest. You shouldn't even be walking there."

"Once I can walk around without keeling over every ten feet, I'm gonna show that asshat what happens when he fucks with my family."

"We never expected anything less from you."

**SSSSSSS**

**I KNOW I took forever to update. I'm sorry it's so short. So this is where I'll skip ahead a chunk of years when the kids are older. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
